Colorful Cats
by coonbuddy1
Summary: Tadase did an exipermint on the girls and now they turned into cats.and what happens when they find 4 hot guys they never meety? AMUTO YAIRI KUTAU RIMAHIKO
1. Chapter 1

shy: hey guys this is my new story Colorful Cats.

Ikuto: what about your other 2 stories?

Amu: Yea?

Shy: WRITERS BLOCK!!

Amu and Ikuto: -covers ears- sorry

Sassy: Shy doesnt own nothing

**NORMAL POV**

Amu and the girls were walking down into an ally way to find somewere to sleep. Yes the girls are poor. "Damn i am hungrry." Yaya said grabbing her stomach. "Maybe we can transform and hopefully someone would feed us." Rima said while leaning on the wall. "Fine but if we get caught its your fault Rima." Utau said. "Can we just transform already!?" Amu asked annoyed. "Fine." Utau said. "Fish" "Toys" "Yarn" "Love" and with that they transformed into cats. Amu turned into a pink cat. Utau a golden color. Rima a brown. Yaya a light brown.

"Alright lets get some food." Amu said heading out of the ally way with the girls foloowing close behind.

**BOYS POV**

We were at the house deciding what to do for the day. Since we dont have work.

"How about we play soccer?" Kukai suggested.

"Kukai we are not playing soccer." Nagi said a little bit annoyed.

"Serouisly Kukai we played that all the time when we have free time." Ikuto said while getting some milk.

"Find how about we get some ice cream?" Kukai asked.

"That is the best idea you had all week." Kairi said sarcasticaly.

"Thanks..HEY!!" Kukai yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Ok we can go get ice cream." Ikuto said while getting his money. We went to the park to the ice cream stand. We walked up to the stand and ordered.

"How may i help you?" The man asked.

"I would like a chocolate " Ikuto said

"Mint Chocolate Chip." Kukai said

" Cotton Candy." Kairi said.

"Vanilla." Nagi said.

"Ok that will be $8.00 total." The man said. they paid and went to the nearest bench and sat down and ate till we felt something by our legs.

**GIRLS POV**

Ok we have been going around the park for hours and havent found anyone that would share thier food with us.

"Yaya hungry." Yaya said while slowing down.

"So are we Yaya." Rima said while also slowing down since thier paws start hurting.

"Guys look!" Amu said while looking over at the boys.

"Amu do you think they will share?" Utau asked.

"Hopefully they do. I get the blue haired dude. Utau brown. Rima purple. Yaya green." Amu said while walking over to them with the girls close behind.

**NORMAL POV**

The girls walked over and rubbed up againest the boys legs tha they were suppose to boys looked down and found 4 cute little kitties. "Meow" they said in unison. The boys looked shocked because cats usually travel alone. Just then Yayas stomach growled then Amus , Rimas and Utaus .

"Are you 4 hungry?" Kairi asked. the girls nodded. The boys looked at each other then looked at the ice cream then the girls. Back and forth. Ikuto and Kukai had enough and picked up Amu and Utau. Nagi and Kairi followed and picked up Rima and Yaya. The girls looked at each other until the boys placed the ice cream in front of them. The girls looked at the boys.

"Go ahead your hungry right?" Kairi asked. They looked at the rest of the boys who just nodded. The girls started to eat the ice cream. "So were are you cats from?" Kairi asked

"Meow meow." ( Girls should we tell them?" Amu asked.

"Meow meow." (Not yet.) Utau said while Rima and Yaya nodded to Utaus answer.

"Meow." (Fine) Amu said in defeat.

"We don't speak cat." Kukai said. The girls just glared at him. Utau put her paw up to hit Kukai when they heard a familair voice.

"HERE KITTY KITTIES!" Tadase yelled. The girls jumped at the voice.

"What is it Pinky?" Ikuto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Meow meow!!" ( Amu what are we suppose to do?) the girls asked.

"Meow meow" ( IDK hopefully these guys will help us get away from him.) Amu said.

"Meow meow" ( does that mean we have talk normal and not in cat talk.) Utau said. Amu nodded. Rima and Yaya also knew they had no choice.

" Whats wrong kitties?" nagi asked.

"STOP CALLING US KITTIES!!!" Rima yelled.

"They .....they...can talk?" Kukai asked.

"Yea we can talk stupid." Utau said while jumping off the his lap.

"But cats cant talk." Ikuto said while looking at Amu.

"We can and we need to get away from TadaGAY NOW!!" Amu said while hoping on his shoulders with the girls doing the same thing.

"Why would you need to get away from the nicest guy in this town?" Kairi asked.

"Nice?!? NICE!!!????" They screamed in unison.

"OW !!" the boys screamed in unison.

"Sorry but he ....he turned us into cats. and you call him the nicest person in town?!?" Amu said.

"Why did he turn you into cats?" Kairi asked.

"Long story short he wanted to test his theory and use it on his "closesiest" (Sorry if i spelt that wrong) friends." Rima explained quickly.

"HERE KITTY KITTIES!!" Tadase yelled coming closer.

"HIDE US!!" The girls said in unison.

"Here get in jackets." Kukai said. The girls did what they were told and got in the boys jackets. Tadase came over hoping he would get some information.

"Hey guys have you seen 4 cats around here lately?" Tadase asked.

"Nope we havent sorry." Ikuto said bluntly.

"Oh ok if you do call me." He said before running off.

"Ok he is gone you can come out now." Ikuto said. the girls came out and heard faint voices calling thier name.

"Kukai i sense more charas." Daichi said.

"Ikuto i can sense them too ~nya." Yoru said.

"You guys have charas?" Yaya asked.

"You mean you can see them?" Kairi asked.

"Yes we can." Rima said. when she said that their charas came flying up to them.

"AMU, RIMA, UTAU, YAYA!!!" The charas yelled.

"Ran , Miki , Su , Dia over here!!" Amu yelled.

"Iru, Eru." Utau yelled.

"Pepe" Yaya yelled.

"KusuKusu!" Rima yelled. the charas flew over and seen thier masters in thier other form.

"What happened to you guys?" Ran asked.

"TadaGAY thats what." Amu said anootyed.

"Dont tell me he did the exiperiment on you guys again?!" Miki yelled.

"What do you mean again? And who are you?" Kukai said while pointing to the charas.

"Can we please talk somewere more private. I dont feel comfortable with people staring at me." Yaya said while shaking. The boys nodded.

"Come on well take you to our house to talk." Ikuto said putting Amu on the ground.

"Ok Ran Dia." Amu said.

"Iru eru." Utau said the charas nodded. Suddenly Amu recieved wings from Dia and Rima earned pink wings on the back of her paws from ran. Utau earned devil wings form Iru and Yaya got angel wings from Eru. Then the girls were in the air. The boys were shocked.

"Show the way." Amu said .

"Ok keep up if you can." Ikuto said while chara changing with Yoru.

The girls looked at each other and flew with the boys.

**10 MINS LATER**

The boys arrived at thier house with the girl hovering behind them. Ikuto placed a key in the hole and unlocked the door and let them in. The girls flew over to the couch and thier wings disappeared.

"Thanks guys." They said in unison.

"NP guys." The 4 said before flying over to the rest of the charas.

"So who are you guys anyway?" Amu said.

"What do you mean?" Kukai asked.

"She means your names!" Utau said while hissing because some people can be really stupid.

" Ohh well I am Kukai Souma."  
"Nagihiko." ( Dont know how to spell his last name along with the other 2)  
"Ikuto"  
"Kairi"  
"Daichi i am Kukais chara."  
"Yoru ~ nya and i am Ikutos Chara ~ Nya.''

" Rhythm Nagis chara."  
" And i am Musashi Kairis chara."  
"What about you guys?" Kukai asked.

"Amu and this is Ran , Miki, Su and Dia."  
"Utau and this is Eru and Iru."  
"Yaya and this is Pepe."  
"Rima and this is KusuKusu."

"So tell us why are you cats?" Nagi said.

"Ok Tadase doesnt like us and he hates cats so he thought it would be funny if he turned us into cats amd hurt us like we hurt him in 11th grade." Amu said while laying down.

" We hurt him n 11th grade by hurting him badly because he was trying to hurt Amu cuz he had a crush on her but she denied him and he got furuis and captured us by and turning us into cats and we dont know how long till it wares of." Rima said.

"Oh...is that why you ran away?" Kukai asked.

"That plus he made us starve to death which made us weak and we couldnt fight back." Utau said while batting at kukais hand.  
"Can we stay with you guys?" Yaya asked.

"Why dont you have your own homes?" Ikuto asked which made everyone stop doing what they were doing. Amu even lifted her head and Amu jumped off the couch and headed towards Ikutos hand. She licked her paws and scratched his hand. Blood started to run down his hand. Su noticed this and fixed it up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?" Ikuto asked rubbing his hand.

" No one even cares about us. Our parents dont even care. We got kicked out of every home we had even our own houses." Yaya said while trying to calm down Amu along with the other girls.

" Yea you guys can stay." Nagi said. The girls looked shocked cuz noone ever wanted them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shy: Ikuto give me back my food!!

Ikuto: Nope.

Amu : Ikuto give it back before she does something bad to you.

Shy: too late - takes out flamthrower-

Ikuto: -run-

Shy: -runs after-

Amu: -_-' plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Shy: Hey guys -glares at ikuto-

Ikuto: What did i do now!?

Amu: Ikuto you got her in trouble.

Ikuto: How?!

Shy: I WASNT ABLE TO STUDY AND I GOT A 70 WHICH I SHOULD HAVE HAD A 100!!!!

Amu: Ikuto did you keep her up all night?

Ikuto: yes.

Shy: I DONT OWN ANYTHING -emo corner...-

NORMAL POV

The charas stopped what they were doing and looked at the boys shocked.

"What?" Nagi asked confused.

"Are you serious?" The girl charas said in unison.

"Yea were serious." Kukai said looking confused with the other boys. The girls recovered from shock and had stars in thier eyes along with charas.

"What did we say?" Ikuto asked.

"Their happy because they finally have a home. Right girls?" Kairi asked. The girls nodded.

"Anyway hoe do we turn you back into cats?" Kukai asked.

"We have words that turn us into human and cats." Amu explained.

"Like Fish?" Ikuto asked. Suddenly Amu was ingulfed with pink light. When the light disappeared Amu was turned back into a girl. (When the girls turn back into human they have clothes on.)

"Yes back to normal." Amu said.

_Damn this girl i sexy. I think i can have fun with her. _Ikuto thought. Amus charas were saying stuff about being back to normal.

"Ok Amu can't you turn the girls back into thier normal form?" Kairi asked.

"No i cant cuz if i do them i will turn into a cat." Amu explained.

"Well then how do we turn them back into humans??" Kukai asked.

"What do cats love?" Amu asked.

"Yarn?" Kukai said. Suddenly Utau was ingulfed into gold light. Then the light disappeared and Utau was in her human form with pigtails. "Utau!!" Eru and Iru yelled as they flew over to her.

" What else do cats love or need?" Utau asked.

" Toys." Nagi said.

"Love." Kairi said. Once those two got done naming the last too things Rima and Yaya were ingulfed by a brown light. When the light disappeared there sttod human form Yaya and Rima.

"Yay were back!!" Yaya said. Pepe and KusuKusu flew over to thier masters.

"So what now?" Kukai asked. Then the girls stomachs growled.

" Hungry are we?" Ikuto asked while smirking over at Amu who blushed a tint pink.

"Yes we are." Utau said.

"How about ramen???" Kukai asked. The girls just smirked.

"So is it a challenge?" Utau asked.

"Yup." Kukai replied.

"Well you just lost a bet." Amu said.

"What do you mean?" Kukai asked confused.

"Do you guys have any ramen anywere?" Rima asked.

"Yea in the kitchen." Nagi said while following everyone else into the kitchen. There they saw Su already making the ramen. She was cooking 3 packs for each of them.( Utau and Kukai) They say at the table while Amu and Rima placed the bowls of ramen in front of them.

"Ok first whoever can beat the other opponent you win." Amu explained.

2 M!N$ LTER

Utau slammed her hand down on the table. The girls smirked and the boys looked shocked because noone ever beat him.

"I win" Utau said while high fiving the girls. Kukai was just staring at her. _I think i found the one_. Kukai thought.

"Wow....." was all the boys could say. the girls got tired and went to the couch and flopped down.

"Kukai you got beat by a girl." Nagi said while trying not to laugh.

"SHUT UP!!" Kukai yelled while walking into the living room with the girls. The boys burst out into laughter as they rolled on the floor. The girls looked annoyed so they went upstairs to the boys room. ( The boys shared a room. NO THEY ARE NOT GAY. they each have thier own bed.) The girls flopped onto each of the boys beds and just laid thier. Ikuto had midnight covers. Kukai brown. Nagi purple. Kairi green. They also had tables by each of the beds.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Hey guys were did the girls go to?" Nagi asked.

"Don't know." Kukais said flopping on the couch.

"Go look for them then." Ikuto said getting some milk.

"Guys go look upstairs." Kairi said. So the boys went upstairs and went to their rooms and found the girls fast asleep on thier beds. They closed the door and went back down stairs. As soon as they got down the doorbell rang. Ikuto went over to it and found Tadase standing thier in an angry face as he saw the girls charas in the back ground. The girls flew upstairs and woke the girls up.

"I thought you said you didnt see any cats?" Tadase asked while trying to lower his voice.

"So why does it matter to you?" Ikuto asked trying not to raise his voice.

"Cuz they are my property!" Tadase said raisinf his voice.

"My own heart : Unlock!!" The girls yelled form behind the boys. All the boys turned around to only find the girls transforming.

"Amulet Heart"  
"Clown Drop"  
"Lunatic Charm"

"Dear Baby"

When the light disappeared the girls were in thier chara tranformations.

"How did you get out of the cat tranformation!?!?" Tadase asked while looking up at the girls.

"Some people helped us out of it." Amu yelled while looking over at boys.

"HOW I MADE SURE NO ONE KNEW THEE ANSWERS!!" Tadase said.

"They were easy to figure out." Utau said as she dragged Kiddy King out in front of the house.

"HEY LET ME GO!!" Tadase yelled.

"KISEKI!! MY OWN HEEART: UNLOCK!!" Tadase yelled as a yellow light surround him.

"PLATUIM ROYALE!"

Shy: Next time is the fight.

Amu: Why do i have to fight him?

shy: Cuz he made you part cat for now.

Amu: PlZ R&R


	3. Chapter 3

shy: sorry i havent updated my stories i have been busy with a lot of stuff.

Ikuto: Shy doesnt own anything

"PLATUIM ROYALE!" Tadase yelled. Seconds later he came out in his transformation.

"You guys are so dead!" Tadase said aiming his septer.

"That is if you can beat us. Which you won't. " Utau said. The girls were now surrounding him on all of his sides. He was trapped.

"You ready to go bye bye Tadagay?" Rima asked.

"No.." He said a little scared. The girls had him right were they wanted him.

"Juggling Party!" Rima said. The juggling pins did thier thing and now it was Utaus turn.

"Nightmare Lunear!" and that also did what it was suppose to do.

"GO Duckies!" Yaya yelled and they did the same thing.

"Heart rod!" same thing. Tadase know was trying to get up and successed and he pointed it at Amu. Amu smirked and looked at the girls and they also smirked. They combined all thier attacks and made a big flash of light and it disappeared leaving a screwed up Tadase and 4 girls going back into thier cat forms. They used up to much energy so they transformed. The boys just looked thier shocked. Ikuto was the first then kukai, Nagi and Kairi. They rushed over to the girls and picked them up leaving Tadase by himself. Once they got inside they placed them on the couches. Rima started to open her eyes and stretch. The boys looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Who did he enject first?" Nagi asked.

"What do you mean?" Yaya asked getting up now.

"Who did he enject first with the stuff?" Kukai asked.

"Rima , then me , Utau and Amu." Yaya said. She looked over at Utau who was now waking up.

"So your telling us that Rima will be the first one to transform back into a human?" Kairi asked. The 3 girls nodded. Amu on the other hand knew how to transform back into a human permantenly.

"So whats the formula that you guys need to transform back inot them permaentenly?" Ikuto asked.

"we don't know that was all he said was thier was a formula." Utau said sitting on Kukai lap. Amu woke up and looked at everyone confused till her memory came back. No one noticed her and she went into the kitchen to go up into the boys room. She laid on Ikutos ned with her charas by her. They looked at her with worry.

"Whats wrong Amu?' Dia asked.

"I know how we can turn back into humans permenatly." Amu said looking down.

"You do?" asked a peppy voice behind them. They turned around and found Utau , Rima and Yaya looking at her. Amu nodded.

"Then how do we turn back into humans?" Rima asked tilting her head to the side.

"We have to find true love." Amu said. Utau and Yaya nodded while Rima was took shocked.

"Rima you ok?" Yaya asked. Rima nodded and hoped on Nagis bed. Utau got Kukias and Yaya got Kairis. They were about to fall asleep when they heard an annoying high pitched voice.....Saaya. The girls got out of the room and went by the steps to listen to the conversation.

"Oh Ikuto-koi come on a date with me." Saaya whined and clinged onto his arm. Her groupie were clinging onto the other boys. The girls knew that she was apart of them trasforming into cats since she hated them too. The girls looked at Saaya and her gruop with anger in thier eyes.

"Ikuto- koi can i use your bathroom.?" Saaya asked. Ikuto could only nod seriously. She stopped clinging on him and walked up stairs were the girls were they smirked and stayed hidden by the stairs. Once she was on the second floor the girls came out which scared Saaya buy turned into a smirk.

"Hey Saaya long time no see." Amu said with vemon in her voice.

"Hello Amu. Utau , Rima and Yaya."

"Wow she actually rememebered our names." Yaya said in disbelief.

"Yea i would rememeber your name since i am one of the people to turn you into cats." Saaya said which made the girls more angry. Saaya came close and kicked Yaya making her hit the wall with a thud. That angered them more. Suddenly Amu jumped on her head and was scratching her hair. Rima and Utau followed her lead. Utau got her stomach and Rima got her legs. Saaya was very close to the steps when she went backwards taking the girls with them. They landed at the bottom of the steps with a big thud. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the steps. Saayas group gasped when they found the people they turned into cats.

"YOU!!" They yelled which startled the girls. Amu , Utau and Rima glared at the girls.

"What are you doing here!?!" one of them asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Utau said.

"We are here to see our BFS." Another onee said.

"Last we checked they weren't your BFs." Rima said.

"Well they are now!" the other said. The girls looked at the boys with sadness in thier eyes.

"..BFs." Kukai said.

"Yea we are."Saaya said getting up.

"Watevr." Amu said heading towards the stairs. Utau and Rima followed.

"AMU!! wait." Ikuto yelled. Amu ignored him and went upstairs and the charas followed them. They stopped by Yaya who was now getting up.

"You alright?" Utau asked. Yaya nodded and they went into the boys room. Amu sighed..

"Alright girls lets get out of here." Amu said the girls nodded and Amu grew Dias wings. Rima had pinks wings on her feet. Utau had devil wings and Yaya had angels wings. They flew out of the boys room and into the cold night. They landed in a nearby ally and their wings disappeared. The girls went to the very back of the ally and fell asleep againest each other.

Shy: Sorry its so short.

PLZ R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Shy: heres chap 4

I DONT OWN NOTHING!!

The girls got into a nearby ally and fell asleep by each other to keep warm. They all had dreams about the boys who they liked.

BOYS POV

We can't believe what the girls just did they had sadness in their eyes. We saw them head towards the stairs and got into our room.

"Why did you tell them that Saaya?" Ikuto asked.

"Because it is true." She replied.

"We are never going out and never will my best friends will date you and your group." Ikuto said with anger in his voice.

NORMAL POV

Saaya was shocked no one ever told her that. She was pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU KNOW I LOVED YOU BEFORE THAT PINK BITCH CAME INTO OUR LIVES!!!!" Saaya yelled.

"Saaya we will never go out with you didn't you understand?" Kukai asked.

"Bu-t-t-but-"

"no buts get out now." Nagi said. They did they were told and left. The boys sighed in relief.

"Utau!!" THEIR GONE!" Kukai yelled up towards thier room.

Silence.

"RIMA!" Nagi yelled.

"YAYA!" Kairi yelled. They were getting worried so they went up to check up on them they found noone. The only thing they left were pieces of thier fur.

" Yoru go see if your ally cat friends seen these color fur." Ikuto said. Yoru nodded and took the pieces of fur and went to his ally friends.

"Saaya has done it this time." Kukai said. The boys nodded. Ikuto walked downstairs and grabbed the door handle.

"We are you going Ikuto?" Kairi asked.

" To look for them." He replied.

"Well come with you." Nagi said while he grabs his shoes along with the rest of the boys. Ikuto looked at them and smiled a little. They went out to start looking for them.

**ALLYWAY!!!**

Amu woke up to voices. Male voices. _Great_. Amu thought.

"Look the pink cutie woke up." a black cat said. His buddies nodded.

"What the hell do you want!?!" Amu hissed cleary ticked off. She swung her tail lightly and it hit Utau. She woke up.

"Aww baby don't be like that. We just want to have fun." he said again. Utau was now pissed off because she was in the middle of a good but cold sleep. She swung her tail and it hit Rima and Yaya. They were clearly ticked at what they saw in front of them.

"Aww come on sweeties come with us." His budy said.

"Never." Rima hissed.

"Butch you here that these girls don't want to go with us." his other budy said.

"oh well we tried to be nice. Brandon , Bret get the blondes. Brian you get the orange one and I'll get the cute pink one." Butch said as he and his group got closer to the girls. They only had one option and that was to fight.

"Ready girls.?" Yaya asked as she got in position. They nodded and also got into thier positions. The boys got confused and stopped. The girls attacked out of nowere and started to fight. The boys fought back. Some other cats were passing by and they suddenly reconized thier fur and went to go to Yoru.

**TO ZE BOYS!!!!!**

The cats finally found Yoru and told him what they saw. Yorus eyes told the boys and they followed them to the ally were they saw the girls.

**NORMAL POV**

The girls were about done with the fight. Ran, KusuKusu , Dia, Pepe and Su were cheering on the girls while Miki drew this all down since it was a good oppertunity to draw something new. The boys were starting to slow down since this would be thier first time losing to a bunch of girls.

"You guys are no fun you won't fight back." Utau said a little sad but happy at the same time since they were winning.

"So you really want us to fight you?" Brandon asked. Utau nodded along with the rest of the girls. The boys looked at each other and nodded. They came charginf at the girls and started to scratch them but the girls fought better than before and the boys wondered how these cats were strong since they were the strongest ones around. The girls caught the boys off guard and bit thier neck making them fall down onto thier side trying to squirm out of thier grip.

"LET US GO!!!" Butch yelled as he tried to get out of Amus bite. Amu smirked and bite down on him harder. The girls followed her lead and did the same thing. Ikuto , Nagi , Kukai , and Kairi were watching at the site. They were speechless all they could do was watch till Yoru said something.

"GIRLS LET THEM GO ~nya" Yoru yelled. The girls ignored him and they bite down harder than before drawing blood. The boy charas went over to the girls and flicked them in the nose making them lose thier grip and yelp in surprise. The boy cats took this chance and ran off. The girls looked back at the chara who flicked them and gave them a death glare they flew of towards thier owner and hide behind them. The boys finally got out of thier gaze.

"Amu please listen to us." Ikuto said as he and the boys walked closer to the girls. All the girls did was back up againest the wall.

"Why should we don't you guys have to go back to your girlfriends!" Amu said. The others nodded and soon they found themselves being picked up by the boys.

" They arent our girlfriends. There are only one girl in our hearts right boys." Kukai said and they nodded.

"Who." They said in unison.

"You." They said to the one they were holding. The girls were shocked but i don't think they found true love just yet they had to prove it. The girls didn't tell them that because they have to figure it out on their own. The girls jumped on the boys shoulder and purred on thier shocked the boys but they only petted them as soon as they were fast asleep. The boys took them back home and went to bed with the girls on thier chests. Soon they were also asleep.

Amu/Utau/Rima/Yaya DREAM~~~~~(They are human. this is before they been enjected.)

They were walking down the hallway of their school getting ready for Biology when Tadase came around the corner making them stop. They sighed already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Hinamori-san I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"Tadagay asked.

"Sorry Tadag-se but not right now." Amu said as she and the girls started to head to thier class.( They have the same schudule) They got to the classroom as soonas the bell rang. They took thier seats and let the day go by. School was over after they had Biology. They got to thier lockers and got ready to go home. They exited the school and took a short cut threw the ally way. We stopped once we heard a sound. We turned around and found Tadase and Saaya with needles of DNA. They tried to escape but Saayas group was blocking the othr way with the DNA in thier hand to.

"Amu if I can't have you then no one can. And that goes for you three also." TAdase said as he and the girls surrounded them. Saayas #1 groupie grabbed Rina anf injected it into her neck making her scream in pain. Next was Yaya then Utau and finally Amu.

"Why are you doing this Tadase!?!" Amu asked before she got injected.

"Because you rejected me in front of the while school." He said as she screamed in pain.

END DREAM~~~

NORMAL POV

The girls jumped off the boys chest only making them pant heavy. They touched covers. The boys woke up and turned on their lamps only to see the girls panting heavy.

" You guys ok?" Ikuto asked. Amu smiled and nodded weakly.

"You dont seem ok." Kukai said worried.

"Were fine just some bad dream i guess." Utau said as her and the girls pants softened.

"Ok well night." kukai said as he and the boys turned off the lights. The girls curled up to the sides and slept also purring in the progress.

PLZ R&R


	5. Chapter 5

shy: Hey guys.-sigh-

Ikuto: whats wrong with you?

Shy: my dog got attacked.

Amu: Is she alright?

Shy: yea and the dog that attacked mine can go to hell!!!

Ikuto: She doesnt own nothing.

**ONE WEEK LATER (cat form)  
**

The girls were at the house waiting for the boys to come back from werever they were at. They did this all the time. Leave early then come home in the middle of the night. The girls sighed as they watched TV up in the boys rooms. Utau was flipping through the channels. Rima and Yaya were just laying thier waiting for her to just pick a channel. Amu on the other hand was having doubts. Doubts about even meeting these boys and the charas could feel her thinking like that.

"Utau can you just pick a channel already?" Rima asked getting annoyed. Utau sighed and let it stay on Animal Planet. Yaya got off the bed and went to get more candy out of her hiding spot in the house. She got some candy for everyone and hoped back onto his bed and began eating it. Amu wasn't eating she was thinking real hard which made some smoke come out of her ears. Amu sighed and rolled onto her side and started to fall asleep.

"Do you guys feel like they are ignoring us on purpose?" Yaya asked breaking the silence between them.

"Maybe but something tells me thier up to something." Rima said not taking her eys off the TV screen.

"I don't know Amu seems to take this hard. I mean finding true love is really hard and it sucks..." Utau said and the charas nodded to her answer. Utau sighed and turned the Tv off since it was already 11pm. They let sleep takeover as their heads hit the pillow.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The girls woke up to only see the boys sleeping they sighed and jumped off the bed and went downstairs to get something to they got downstairs they went to the kitchen and Amu and Utau jumped onto the counter getting some tuna out of the can. While they tried to get it open again. Rima and Yaya were trying to get some milk out of the refrigderator. They did and they bite onto the handle carefully since they didn't want to get milk all over the place. They put it next to were Amu and Utau were. They sighed and got two plastic bowls out of the sink that were dried. They put it next to the milk and unscrewed the cap. They carefully poured it and put it back in with help of the charas. Su was making the charas breakfast. Amu and Utau finally got the stupid can open and scraped it into the other bowl and threw the can away. They were about to eat when the boys can down.

"Where's our breakfast?" Kukai asked. The girls ignored him and dug into the food. The boys sighed and got stuff to make thier own. They were wondering why they were giving them the silent treatment. They shook it off and continued cooking. The girls got down in a few mins and they jumped off the counters and went into the living room. Utau went over to the yarn and started to play with it. She grabbed a good tight one and threw it at Amu. Amu cuaght it and threw it to Rima who got hit. She got pissed and threwit at Amu who dodged and it hit Yaya. Then they all started to throw it at each other till the yarn came undone and it exploded. The boys just got done and started walking into the living room and assoon as they did they stopped dead in thier tracks. They saw the entire room covered in black , blue, green, purple, orange, yellow , and pink yarn hanging off things.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO THE LIVING ROOM?!?!" Kukai yelled scaring the poor girls. They started shaking and booked it up the stairs were they closed and looked thier bedroom door.

"Nice going Kukai..." Nagi said started picking up the yarn. Kairi started helping along with Ikuto.

"What? You saw what they did to the house?" Kukai said. They nodded.

" But I wonder why they did this." Ikuto said.

"Well we haven't been home that much this week and they might start destroying the house even more when we aren't home." Kairi said.

" Stupid work for keeping us and making the girls destroy our house." Kukai said and he sighed and started to help the boys.

**UPSTAIRS**

The girls ran into the room scared. Once in Amu grew tiny pink wings and she flew up and locked the door. She flew over to the rest of the girls. They started to slow down on the shaking. That was the first time they ever got yelled out. They all jumped on the beds and grabbed one of the pillows. They placed it on the floor in the darkest corner of the room.

"Guys i am so starting to get scared." Rima said. Rima never got scared before but the girls felt the same.

"Your not the only one." Yaya said. The charas had anger in thier eyes. They had to get back at the boys or at least make them quilty.

"How dare they do this to our girls escpially since Valetines day is coming up." Iru said. The others nodded.

"Lets go scream at them." Ran said. They nodded and flew out the crack of the window and down into the kitchen. They entered the living seeing the boys watching TV. They flew into thier faces and sent the death glares.

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO YELL AT THEM!?!" Ran yelled.

"THEY DESTROYED OUR HOUSE!!" Kukai yelled back.

"YEA NOW THEY WONT EVEN TURN BACK INTO HUMANS IF THEY DONT FIND TRUE LOVE BY VALENTINES DAY!!!!" They all yelled before flying out and back into the boys room were they found 4 sleeping cats with tears in thier eyes. They laid next to them as sleep took over.

Ikuto : Hey shy is your dog ok?

Shy: Yea she is fine now.

Amu: PLZ R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Shy: Hey next chapter and IKUTO GIVE ME MY SMOOTHIE BACK!!

Ikuto: Nope -takes a sip- oh strawberry-banana

Shy: GIVE IT BACK NOW OR ELSE!!

Ikuto: Or else what?

Shy: I won't let Amu forgive you.

Ikuto: Fine -give smoothie back- Shy doesnt own nothing.

~~~~~~~!!!~~~~~~~

NORMAL POV

The boys can't believe what they just heard. The girls had to be turned back into humans by true love by Valentines day or else they won't be able to turn back. Even though they can turn back and forth they will stay permenatly in the cat form. And who scared them shitless no other than our good friend KUKAI.

"Smooth Kukai the girls are scared because of you yelling at them." Nagi said.

"Its not my fault they tore up the house." Kukai said.

"Thats right its the stupid place you work at that caused them to start hating you guys." Daichi said.

"Yup you guys should just quit and try to get the girls to like you agian ~nya." Yoru said licking his paw. The other boy charas nodded.

"We can do this tomorrow right now we have to figure out were to sleep because the girls locked our room." Kairi said.

"Well just sleep on the couch tonight and hopefully they will feel better tomorrow." Ikuto said yawning and grabbing pillows , blankets and heading towards the couch. Kairi and Nagi followed his lead to the other two couches. Kukai sighed and wondered if his chara was right about quitting. He soon found himself on the last couch with the same as his best friends.(blankets and pillows.) The charas flew out the kitchen window and up to the bedroom. They entered only to come face to face with the girl charas.

"What do you want?!" Iru said with vemon in her voice. The boys flinched.

"We came to sleep its to cold downstairs." Musashi said. The girls sighed.

"Fine but if you let the boys in here you will be dead." Ran said flying back to the girls. the other girl charas followed. The boy charas flew to the boys beds and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The girls woke up with tear streaks on thier face. They sighed and went into the bathroom that was connected to the room. They jumped up and saw thier eyes all puffy and red.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to be a cat forever." Rima said turning the water on. Yaya grabbed 4 towels and gave it to the girls so they can wipe thier cheeks with help form thier charas. Once they got done they headed back towards the boys room to snoop for something to do. Amu went over to the bed and saw a lump in it. She poked it with her paw and it flew at her causing her to jump off the bed. The other girls did to.

"Ow.." they all said in unison. Amus charas flew over and picked the boys up and flew over to the others.

"What are they doing here!?!" They hissed.

"It was to cold downstairs so we slept up here ~ nya" Yoru said trying to struggle out of Mikis grip.

"So what you still could have slept down thier." Utau said.

"Its to late now just let them go." Rima said sighing. They let them go and they flew far away from them.

"Anyway lets find those diaries or journals!" Yaya said. The girls nodded and went to thier nightstands and where searching for them

"Found it!!" They yelled in unison. They all hoped onto one bed which was Nagis. They looked through them and sometimes they would have tints of pink on thier cheeks.

"Wow..." They all said in unison. They couldn't believe what they had said about them. They had the words 'cute' 'pretty' 'hot' hot was when they were in thier human forms. And a lot more words that would describe them. They closed them up and looked at the clock. 11:30 a.m. They sighed and put the journals away. They walked to the door and remembered that they locked it.

"Ran." Amu said. Ran nodded and suddenly Amu had pink wings on her tiny legs. She flew up to the door and unlocked it. She flew back to the ground and opened the door. They headed towards the stairs whe they over heard the boys talking.

"What are we going to do? We just can't quit our jobs." Kukai whined.

"We might have to so we can turn them back you idiot." Ikuto said annoyed on how Kukai is acting.

"How about we tell them we need a vacation for about a week?" Kairi said.

"Sure why not?" Nagi said calling work. He told them that they needed some vacation time and they instantly agreed.

"They said yes." Nagi said.

"Ok then how do we get the girls to forgive us?" Kairi asked.

"I think they already forgive you.." Rhythm said looking towards the stairs which trhe boy charas followed his stare and found the girls looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Nagi asked confused.

"Look behind you idoits." Daichi said. They followed their gaze but widened thier eyes when they saw the girls looking at them. They were some what shaking because they got caught.

"We only came down for some food." Amu said coming down the stairs with the girls following close behind.

"Why dont we help you?" Kairi said. Before the girls could protest the boys were in the kitchen making them lunch.

_Why are they acting so wierd today? _All the girls thought.

~~~~~!!!!!~~~~~

Shy: PLZ R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Hey CoonBuddy1 here I want to tell you all that i will be re doing Dead Man, Black Rose and ColorFul cats.

I will also be twinking ChildHood Lovers a little bit. But for now i need you guys ( reviewers , readers) to vote on the poll on which story i should re do first. In the mesn time i will start all over again and the poll will end next saturday.

~ Coon Buddy 1


End file.
